1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to foldable electronic devices, such as foldable mobile phones and electronic notebooks.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and electronic notebooks, are now in widespread use. These portable electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services, almost anytime and anywhere. The developing trend of these portable electronic devices is to be light, thin, short, and small in volume.
Among thin mobile phones, the bar-type mobile phone and the slidable mobile phone are very popular. A typical foldable mobile phone is relatively thicker than the bar-type and slideable mobile phones and is more complicated. Thus, it is difficult for the foldable mobile phone to have a thin volume.
Therefore, a new thin foldable electronic device is desired.